I'm In Love With The Mother Of My Child
by xKillerrabbitx
Summary: " And how will you get some sperm in your vagina? Are you going to pick someone from the street and ask him if he wanna have sex with you?"Santana meant her statement completely sarcastic, but of course saw Rachel her idea in a different light." That's a really good idea, San!", she nearly shrieked. Why not? Lots of girls got pregnant because of a one night stand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Characters do not belong to me. Glee is not mine.

**A/N: I had just this crazy idea :D Hope you guys like it ^^**

Two best friends were sitting in a cafe and were drinking there coffees. Everything was fine. It was a hot nice day in New York City. The coffee tasted good and everybody was super relaxed...till Rachel Berry told her best friend, Santana Lopez, the big news.

" You want what? Are your fucking crazy?!"

Rachel's idea was just the biggest shit that Santana ever heard. How could she think about something like that?

" What is so bad about wanting a baby?"

The Latina rolled her eyes.

" Well,your are 22. You are so young, are you sure that you want a baby? "

Good argument, but that didn't stop Rachel from wanting a child.

" I always wished to be a young mother. I have a steady job and our house is big enough for three."

" What are your dads thinking about it?"

" Ididn'ttoldthem." Rachel answered fast.

Did she heard that right?

" What?"

" I did't told them! You know how they would react, San."

Rachel's dads were super sternly. Santana understood her choice not to tell them. They wanted her to be a star on Broadway, which Rachel didn't find that bad, but she had still time and she wanted to use it to build a "family".

"You don't even have a boyfriend!", changed Santana the topic.

After her relationship with the one and only donkey face, Brody Weston, Rachel gave up to find her Prince Charming. Men just only want sex, beer and other disgusting things.

" I don't want one! Please San, you are my best friend. Please support me on this!

Damn, she made this look. It was the special Rachel Berry lock, better known as I-look-so-cute-so-please-support-me-look.

"Okay fine, I'm on your side." Santana gave up. It was a crazy idea, but she always wanted to be a aunt.

" Awww you are the best!"

" I know, darling. But how the fuck do you want to have a child without the sperm of a man? Are you going to...you know..."

" No, I want it to be natural. Somehow I can't image to let someone put sperms in me without sex. It's just weird." Rachel confessed.

" And how will you get some sperm in your vagina? Are you going to pick someone from the street and ask him if he wanna have sex with you?"

Santana meant her statement completely sarcastic, but of course saw Rachel her idea in a different light.

" That's a really good idea, San!", she nearly shrieked.

Why not? Lots of girls got pregnant because of a one night stand.

" What? That was a jok..."

" Okay, we need to find someone. He should be handsome...and hot enough to sleep with me!" Rachel interrupted Santana.

She locked exited around and search the perfect father for her baby.

" But...!"

" I think he should be tall, you know? I mean our baby would maybe normal sized!"

Not only because of the baby size, but for some sex fantasies too. Rachel just had a thing for tall guys, okay?

" What do you think about him?", Rachel asked her and pointed to a blond guy at the hot dog stand. Santana sighed and looked at the guy.

" Do you want to have a child with fish lips, Rachel?"

Yep, the guy had really full lips and besides he wasn't that tall. The two looked a little bit around and Santana's eyes caught one guy, who stared blankly at the street signs.

" What about him?"

Rachel turned to the guy Santana was pointing to. He was tall, brown haired and seemed good looking.

" Perfect! I'm going to talk to him." Rachel said and stand up.

She started to walk seductively to the man and left her friend alone.

" Why must my best friend be crazy?" Santana sighed and watched Rachel flirting with the tall guy.

She was really good with this flirting thing - she laughed at everything he said, touched his arm, gave him seductive smile and looked at him like he was the hottest man alive.

The next thing that Santana saw, was her friend giving her a secret thumps up and walking away with the mystery guy.

" I should really find friends, who aren't crazy."

* * *

Finn Hudson was walking through the crowded street in New York. He wasn't used to have so many people around himself. Finn lived in Los Angeles and only was here to finish some business. It was hard to be one of the richest men in the USA.

He inherited the huge company from his dead father. It was a lot of work to hold the company up. His step-father, Burt Hummel, tried to help him as much as he could, but Finn was still the boss. The company wasn't only his actually , Finn had a twin sister named Quinn, but the blond beauty tried to keep distance from the firm. Till her 18th birthday Quinn was under the control of her mother, who tried to make her little girl as perfect as possible. Now at the age of 24, Quinn decided to have fun in her life. And working in a firm wasn't such a fun job.

Finn also had a step-brother, Kurt Hummel. He was the glamour boy and a little bit younger than him. Kurt wasn't a guy, who had the skills to work in a company. He was more interested in fashion.

Finn looked at the sighs in front of him and sighed. How should he find now his hotel? There was surprisingly no taxi around, so he had to find it by himself.

He was never good at finding something like the hotel or...or a right girl. He wanted a relationship with a beautiful girl, who would understand him. Was it so hard to find a lover?

Someone poked from behind his shoulder. Finn turned around and saw a woman standing in front of him. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes and pink full lips. She was small, but damn she was beautiful too.

" Hello."

" H-hey.", he stuttered .

Finn never felt that nervous in his life. He felt like he couldn't breath anymore and pulled a little bit at his tie.

" I'm Rachel and you are?"

" Finn!"

She placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him.

" That's a really hot name."

And you are a really hot woman, thought Finn.

" Thank you, Rachel too."

She laughed at his cuteness and Finn smiled easily back.

" So Finn, do you want to sleep with me?"

Uhm what? Sleep with her? Sex? Hell yeah, he wanted to do it so badly, but wasn't that kind of fast?

" That's not a joke right?"

" Nop."

Fucking tease...Was it stupid to say 'yes'? Come on a really hot girl asked him if he wanted sex with her. Maybe he should say 'no'.

" I'm a little bit tired, because of work and stuff."

She nodded and bite her lip. Again she placed her hand on his arm.

" You don't find me hot?"

Hell no!

" No...yes...I mean you are pretty hot."

" Then I know how to relax you." She said seductively.

" Really?"

" Hmm, why don't we talk about that in a private room. Maybe a bedroom."

Bedroom? Was this a dream or something? Okay, he gave up!

" That's a good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn had luck that Rachel knew the hotel where he was staying. She easily find the way for him. After entering his hotel room, their lips crashed together. Damn those lips! Her lips were soft and sweet. She taste like cherries and smelled like heaven.

While kissing him passionately, Rachel pushed his jacket off his shoulders and let it drop on the ground. He was a businessmen, she knew that for sure. Maybe he was working in a small company or something like that. A moan escaped from her mouth as he grabbed her ass. Big, talented hands - nice. Rachel pushed her hips against his and felt the bulge in his pants against herself. Both moaned at the contact. Rachel was driving Finn crazy, she was a girl, who liked to tease a lot. She unbuttoned fast his shirt and let her hands wander over his muscular chest to his massive shoulders. Rachel pushed his shirt also off his shoulders, but didn't let it fall to the floor. She kept it in her hand and pushed him away.

" Wait here!", she whispered seductively.

Finn swallowed and watched her enter the bathroom with his shirt in her hands.

" Holy shit.", he murmured.

He opened his belt and his pants and kick it with his feets off. He was only in his Micky Mouse boxershorts now...Yes Micky Mouse! The small character was on his boxer shorts, winking and smiling in different poses. His aunt bought it for him last year for Christmas.

Would my boxershorts turn her down? I mean how should I know that I was going to have sex with someone?, thought Finn. At this moment his mobile phone rang.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

Shit, he hoped she didn't hear his ring tone for Kurt! Finn grabbed his mobile phone from his pants.

" What do you want, Kurt?", he hissed quietly and starred at the bathroom door.

Rachel could come in every second and he really didn't want her to wait.

_" Good evening to you too, brother. I just wanted to remind you that you flight is tomorrow night."_

" Dude, I'm not stupid to forget my flight!"

_" Well, you were stupid enough to forgot to feed my gold fish Bobby."_

Really? The gold fish talk again?

" Look I'm busy right now and can't argue about your stupid fish Poopy!"

Finn could hear his step brother gasp.

_" His name is Bobby...well was since he died, because of you. I still can't believe that you killed my..."_

Finn heard the bathroom door click. Rachel stepped out in only his shirt, which was like a dress for her. She leaned against the door frame and bite her lips.

" So sexy.", Finn said.

_" How is killing sexy? Finn Hudson what are you..."_

Click! Finn hang up before Kurt could say anything else. He really didn't wanted to talk, he wanted to touch. He let his mobile phone drop to his pants.

" You already put off your pants." Rachel confessed and starred at his boxershorts. "Micky Mouse Fan?"

" Gift."

Rachel nodded silently and walked to him.

" I think you would lock hotter, when this is off!", she smiled and pushed him on the bed.

Finn landed on his back. Thankfully this hotel room beds were soft. Rachel straddled him him and placed soft kisses on his chest. Finn's eyes rolled back as she slowly ran her warm wet tongue over his right nipple.

" You are so hot.", she breathed.

And she spoke the truth. This guy was really handsome and sexy. Rachel felt lucky to find such a handsome man to be hopefully the father of her child. What she didn't know was the fact that Finn even had a title as the sexiest bachelor 2012.

Finn grabbed again her perfect ass and squeezed it lightly. She had still her slip on, but it was still very hot.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

Confused pulled Rachel back from him. Single ladies as a ring tone? Finn grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, so that he was now on top of her.

" Ignore it!", he whispered and started to kiss her neck.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

_Up in the club, we just broke up, I'm doing my_ own _little thing_

"Finn!" She whimpered. " It's still ringing...M-maybe it's important."

" It's not, trust me." He said with a husky voice.

_Decided to dip and now you wanna trip_

_'Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me_

_Don't pay him any attention_

She pushed him a little away and locked him in his eyes.

" You aren't married or something, are you?"

Rachel just needed to ask. She saw this situation in many movies. Men were saying that it's nobody, but in real they were their wife's. Rachel really didn't want to be in this kind of game.

Cheating was just not okay - a no go.

" What? No! Look, no ring!" He answered and showed her his bare hands.

Jep, no ring, but long fingers...

" Good." Rachel said quickly and pulled him down for a long passionate kiss.

His phone stopped to ring. Finn signed out of relieve. Kurt gave finally up! His lips left hers to wander down her neck to her collar bone.

" You look sexy in my shirt, but I really want to take it off." He whispered against her skin.

He unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it apart. She had taken her bra off, her nipples pecked and Rachel started to breath faster.

She buried her hands in his brown hair as he took her nipple between his lips.

" Ohh fuck!" Rachel moaned and pulled at his hair.

Finn bite lightly her nipple and kissed a line to the band of her panties. He hocked two fingers in her slip and pulled it down. Rachel's wetness started to get more. She was so turned on.

" Fuck you're wet!" Finn growled.

He kissed her inner thighs and pushed two fingers in her wet hole.

" Shit! Keep going!" He heard her moan.

Her hips bucked against his hand. His cock twitched in his boxershorts. Finn moved his fingers in and out and leaned to her lips. He pressed his lips against hers and let his tongue slip in her mouth.

Rachel clawed at his shoulders. Her nails digged in his skin.

" I need you inside me!" She moaned.

Her hands left his shoulders and she scratched with her nails down to his boxershorts. She put her hands inside his boxershorts and grabbed his hardness. Finn moaned at the feeling of her hands around his dick.

She pushed the boxershorts down and he kicked them away with his feets. Finn his fingers pulled out of Rachel and licked them clean in front of her. Rachel pushed her hands up and down his dick and started to get faster, when she saw how he licked her juice from his fingers.

This whole thing was just unbelievable hot. Both never had sex partners, who exactly knew how to tease and satisfy them.

Finn pushed her legs wider open, pushed her hands away and teased with the tip of his cock her opening.

" Please, just do it!" Rachel whined.

Finn pushed then his cock into her and hissed her name. The feeling was just incredible.

" Mpfh...Rachel...shit!"

" Faster!"

He pick up the speed and pushed harder into her. While Rachel digged her nails again in his shoulders, Finn grabbed with his right hand her breast and kissed her passionately.

" Ohh fuck..fuck!" Rachel screamed

" You feel so good!"

Finn pushed a few more times till Rachel finally let go.

" Yes! Fuck... I'm coming...I'm cominnngg!"

And she did come hard. After her Finn let go too. He filled her hole with his cum.

" Fuuucckk!"

He pulled out of her and plopped down on the bed next to her.

" That was..."

"...amazing.", ended Finn her phrase.

Rachel didn't even had to pretend an orgasm. This was just a win win situation for her - She did have hot sex and his sperm inside her. Maybe she should send him a thank you card...- Thank you for the hot sex and your sperm. Hopefully I get pregnant and you never see your own child.

No, what was she thinking?! Next morning she would leave!

* * *

**A little bit Finchel smut :D **

**The next Chapter is the next morning for Rachel and Finn.**

**Did you guys like this chapter? Should I continue this story ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is finally the third chapter! :)**

* * *

Rachel slowly woke up from her sleep. Strong arms were wrapped around her petite body, Finn's arms - The guy, who she used to get pregnant. She really didn't want to leave the warm bed and especially not the big guy, who had his arms protective around her. Rachel smiled at his peaceful sleeping face. He had a cute smile on his face, looked like a little boy. It's been years since she been hold like that. Her ex boyfriend, Brody, wasn't the type, who liked to cuddle. In fact he wanted only one thing-sex.

And this guy beside her? Didn't he wanted the same thing? Of course he wanted that! All the thoughts about he being cute and sweet disappeared in her mind. Men were assholes, that was the truth! Rachel pulled carefully his arms off her body. He grumbled a bit, but didn't wake up. Rachel put fast her clothes back on. She should be out, before he does wake up. Who knows what he would say or want from her? Rachel could only guess. - another round or he would say that he wanted her to leave.

But before Rachel went out of his hotel room, she couldn't resist to kiss his cheek and thank him, because Rachel never ever did something like that. She was always a relationship girl, but after losing hope to find her Prince Charming, she at least wanted to set a family.

Her biggest wish was to never to that again and get pregnant...

* * *

He imaged the next morning to be amazing. Finn really planned to take Rachel out for a date. Not only because of the really incredible sex, it was also because she was the first women, who had Finn impressed with her character...Okay, he didn't knew much about her, but the way she talked, smiled, moved and kissed was just awesome. With closed eyes Finn searched with his hands the brunette beautiful girl from last night, but only found cold bed sheets. Where was she?! Finn's eyes shut open. The other bedside was empty and Finn started to panic. She couldn't be gone, not like this! Finn stood up, put his boxershorts on and tried to find the women of his dream. -The brunette beauty, who tasted like cherries and smelled like heaven.

" Rachel!" He called her name.

She wasn't in the bathroom too, she was not in his hotel room anymore - she was gone.

" Damin it!"

He hated his luck. How could she be just gone? Finn really felt like crying. He meet so many girls ( Mostly because of his mother. She was the kind of mother, who wanted as fast as possible grandchild's and that's of course with the right daughter in law.), but nobody was like her.

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies_

His cellphone began to ring and Finn sighed. What did his stepbrother want now from him? He grabbed his phone from his pants, which were still on the ground where he let them drop.

" What?" Finn answered his cellphone angrily.

" Oh someone didn't woke up on the right feet."

Well, actually he woke up alone.

" What do you want, Kurt?"

" Carole wanted to speak you."

God no! Everything but not that! Could the morning get any more worse? Kurt passed his cellphone to his mother. Finn held automatically his own cellphone a little bit away from his ear.

" Finny bear!" His mother shrieked happily.

" Hi mom."

" Aww how is my little boy?" Little? Come on, he was 24 years old and was incredibly tall.

" I'm okay, mom."

" Good, I missed my baby boy. Why don't you call me anymore?" Oh no! She was going to bring up that annoying topic again. " I'm your mother, the women, who carried your nine months with her. A call would be really nice, you know? I just only want to hear the sweet voice of my Finny bear and..."

Okay shut up, mom!, Finn thought. He loved his mother, but he really didn't want to hear that again. He dropped his cellphone on his bed and took a quick shower. His mind went to Rachel. Would he see her again? 'Cause Finn reall wanted to. But there were two problems - he didn't know where she is and today he was going to fly back to LA. Finn went out of the shower,heard his mother still speaking and grabbed his cellphone again.

"...And that's why I deserve to be a grandmother! There is this sweet girl, she is the daughter from my best friend. She a little bit crazy BUT her family is also rich like us."

" Mom, I can find a girl by myself."

" I waited long enough, Finn Hudson! Do you know what I saw on my forehead last night?! A wrinkle! I'm getting each day older and still have no grandchild!"

" Mom, you not old."

" Thank you, baby boy...But I want still grandchild's and..."

She just didn't want to shut up. But Finn knew a way how to shut her up.

" Shhh oh no! Shhhhh...mom, the shhhh signal is getting worse...shhhh..."

And then he hang up. He let himself fall on the bed, and looked to the bedside, where Rachel was sleeping. Maybe he found the perfect girl, but lost her.

* * *

Rachel slowly entered her Apartment. She didn't want to wake up her best friend, because she knew that Santana totally would want to talk about her one-night-stand.

" Good morning, Cinderella!" Santana startled her.

Rachel's heart stopped for a moment. Damn she was awake! She turned to her friend and saw the amused grin on Santana's face.

" How was your last night?"

" San, I'm tired." Rachel lied and yawed.

Of course Santana didn't believed her lie. They were living together since four year, she knew Rachel.

" So it was that good?"

"No."

" Bad?"

" What no! In mean it was...uhm..okay." Rachel managed to answer.

God, she was lying to herself. It was the best sex she ever had.

" Hmm sure. And I'm Barack Obama! You look totally fucked."

Did she really look like that? That explains why the taxi driver looked at her strange and winked...perv!

" San!"

" Was he big?" Santana asked, still grinning.

Seeing her friend so nervous, was just super funny.

" He...he had a nice size." Rachel said and blushed. " Can we talk now about something else?"

"Okay, okay I'm quiet!"

" Good."

Santana didn't stay quiet for long.

"What about his hands...I mean.."

" San!" Rachel shrieked and slapped lightly her arm.

Santana laughed at her friend and rolled her eyes. Like it was a innocent thing what she did.

* * *

**Poor Finn ;(... **

**And this is the point where everything starts ^^**

**Hope you guys like it :) Reviews?**


End file.
